Tsunder Habits
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: The natural smell of a freshly mowed lawn surrounds me. The sky is a flawless shade of baby blue and the clouds are perfectly scattered around the magnificent sun. "What a lovely morning."The words naturally come out of my mouth."It really is. . ." I hear a distinct French accent whisper next to me."What the-? What in bloody hell are you doing here!" Fruk. Fluff. Drabble.


*****I don't own Hetalia nor the characters of Hetalia or the picture representing this fic. England's point of view. Enjoy. 8)*****

I grab my tea cup with sophistication and bring it towards my lips. I take a small sip of the hot beverage, enjoying every ounce as I read my newspaper in pure serenity.

Suddenly, I feel a strong urge to look up from the article I am reading. My window is open. The nice, cool breeze is gently filling my household. The natural smells of a freshly mowed lawn and pure oxygen are surrounding me. The sky is a flawless shade of baby blue and the clouds are perfectly scattered around the magnificent sun.

"What a lovely morning." The words naturally come out of my mouth.

"It really is. . ." I hear a distinct French accent whisper next to me.

"What the-? What in bloody hell are you doing here?!" I shout as I jump about a foot off my lovely couch. Thank God my tea did not spill on such an expensive piece of furniture. . .

The stupid French man tickles the back of my neck with his breath as he answers my question, "I missed you, Arthur."

I feel my face's temperature lung up. . . Oh bloody hell, I'm blushing aren't I? My legs move on their own and, before I know it, I am already up on my feet. I jump a couple feet away from that old frog and turn around to face him with a reprimanding glare.

"Don't say such awful things, you old pervert! And definitely DO NOT sneak into my home like a burglar!" I scold him.

France takes a step towards me, causing me to take a step back.

"Why are you so cruel to me, muon chéri?" He whisper with a sad tone and looks at me with those big blue eyes of his. Oh come on now, that is not fair. . .

I feel my face become hot once more and my eyes immediately look down onto my carpeting, away from him.

"Oh grow up. I wasn't that mean. . ." I utter bluntly.

A torn look creeps onto his face. Oh bloody hell . . . I was too nasty again wasn't I? I always wind up hurting peoples' feelings but my bloody mouth does not know when to shut up. I must work on my bad habit before I make this git cry. . . Not that I care!

"Arthur, do you really hate me?" He questions me with a slight gloom in his eye.

"O-Of course not! Why in bloody hell would you think so?" My body and words become flustered without my mind approving of such actions. I bet I look like a complete fool right now.

"Because . . . you really treat me like it." Ocean blue eyes miserably move down to the floor.

Oh dear. . . I seem to have upset the frog a bit too much. . . I suddenly feel guilt take over my consciousness.

"I-I do apologize if I come off a bit too . . . harsh at times . . . but you really shouldn't barge in into someone else's house!" I can't help but stutter. I'm not very good at saying sorry and what not.

France lifts his head up to reveal a surprised expression.

I frankly don't blame him. . . Me apologizing is quiet rare. . . Not because I'm hardheaded or anything in that matter! But because I have nothing to apologize for!

The French man's lips twitch up to form a gentle smile. He then attacks me with a warm embrace that I surely did not expect. Bloody sappy moron. . .

"F-France!" I yell in shock of the sudden display of affection.

"Muon amour, you talk too much." He whispers into my ear with a soothing tone and begins to lovingly stroke my back.

"And you touch too much. . ." I mumble into his shoulder with red cheeks.

Bloody hell, why do I always blush. *Sigh* Well, I better start getting used to all this touchy mushy stuff now that this wanker and I are an item.

*****I LOVE Fruk sooooo much and I've been suffering with a bad case of writers block so I decided to write a short drabble to help my creativity. It's really a surprise to me that I haven't written more Fruk but I will in the future. 8). Anyways, thank you very much for reading and reviews of your thoughts and opinions will be greatly appreciated. 8). Hasta Luego! 8D*****


End file.
